


finger hearts

by nutmegalomania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegalomania/pseuds/nutmegalomania
Summary: Thanks to Yamaguchi, you met Tsukishima Kei and fell in love. The tall, blonde volleyball player stole your heart with his non-caring attitude that you knew was a cover he used, and the want to be closer to him made your feelings stronger. Yamaguchi invited you to Karasuno's match against Shiratorizawa, and wanting to support Tsukishima, you came with the intent of confessing your feelings to him after his team won. That little confession would open up feelings Tsukishima had kept hidden and create something new for the both of you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	finger hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukkisonlyfans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisonlyfans/gifts).



You sat on the edge of your seat, heart pounding against your ribcage as you flitted your eyes between the scoreboard and the players on the court. Yamaguchi had invited you to watch Karasuno’s match against Shiratorizawa, and to say your heart wasn’t about to jump out of your throat was a lie. The two teams had managed to go into their fifth set thanks to a genius recovery by Hinata, and now Shiratorizawa had one point above Karasuno. You came to see Tsukki play, and as it was the first game you came to watch, you wanted them to win. From the score, the fear of your team losing spread, and you shook your head to rid yourself of those horrible thoughts. They needed your support, not you to be jinxing them as they played. The teams continued to play, and you watched as Shiratorizawa widened the gap with one more point. The people around you chanted for Karasuno, and you trained your eyes on the ball as it shot into the air, Ushijima ready for it.

As Ushijima’s hand slammed into the ball and sent it towards Karasuno’s side, your eyes remained glued to it, breath stuck in your chest as you waited for it to smack into the court on the other side and assure another point for your enemies. The ball hit against the top of the net, toppling over the top and towards the ground below it, but a quick dive from Daichi sent it back into the air—a chance ball for Shiratorizawa now. Their number 14 received it and sent it up for their number 5 to smack down. A giddy feeling spread in your chest as Tsukki jumped up in time to block the ball and send it back to Shiratorizawa’s side. 

You drummed your fingers on the rail as you leaned forward to catch a glimpse of Tsukki’s face, and your face broke out into a big grin as you saw his brows furrowed in concentration. After he sent the ball back, Shiratorizawa’s number 14 grabbed it again and setted it up in the air. Your eyes focused on their number 5 as he readied himself to jump, and your heart stopped when you realized it was a feint. Tsukki noticed as well, and in an instant he ran to the other side where Suga was to jump up and one touch Ushijima’s hit. 

Nishinoya received the ball and sent it for Suga to set up, and movement from Shiratorizawa’s side caught your eye, and you sucked in a breath when you saw number 5 moving to the opposite side of Suga. Suga clenched his jaw as number 5 moved, the fact his moves had been read irritating him, and you gripped the railing as Tanaka jumped in the air to spike the ball, only for number 5 to jump up. In a desperate attempt to get the ball over, Tanaka sent the ball at an angle and hit their number 14’s forearms, the ball arching in the air towards their number 10. Blood invaded your mouth as you bit your lip in anticipation, and number 5 jumped in the air as number 10 shot the ball in the air. 

Tsukki’s eyes remained focused on the ball, his whole body relaxed as he anticipated their next move, and your heart sped up as you watched him, his sudden change you’d never seen before doing things to your heart. Though they all were surely tired both mentally and physically, you could still see the cogs turning in Tsukki’s head as he processed the information he needed, and he shot to the left as Ushijima jumped in the air to spike the ball. You leaned forward more as Tsukki jumped with Tanaka, and Ushijima spiked, the ball hitting the side of Tsukki’s hand and shooting towards the edge of the court. Daichi tried to slide towards it and hit it up, but he couldn't reach it in time, and the ball hit near the line before bouncing out. You didn’t miss the slight grimace on Tsukki’s face as he came down from the jump, but you were too focused on whether the ball had hit inside the court or not. From what you saw, it didn’t look like it had, and you hoped that was the case.

Your eyes widened as the referees blew their whistles, signalling that Shiratorizawa had scored a point, and while you had wanted to shout in annoyance, one look at the center of the court where Tsukki stood with a hunched back, fist clenched in his hand sent worry coursing through your veins. The others surrounding you noticed too, and silence spread as eyes focused on Tsukki’s figure. One person commented that something was wrong with his hand, and when Tsukki unclenched his hand and showed it, you gasped and covered your mouth as blood spilled from between his pinky and ring finger, red skin on the side of his hand where the ball smashed into it. 

Coach Ukai sent Narita in the game in place of Tsukki, and you watched as Kiyoko gave Tsukki a towel that he wrapped around his hurt hand as he walked with Kiyoko towards the nurse. He gave Hinata a look as he walked past him and said something to the orange haired boy that sent the short boy snapping back at him. Tsukki continued walking towards the nurse, and your heart clenched as he bit his lip in disappointment and bent his head down. You pushed yourself away from the rail and squeezed through your peers here to support Karasuno’s team before you ran out of the gymnasium to find Tsukki. 

You caught a glimpse of his uniform and rushed over towards him, ripping the door open to see Tsukki sitting on a bed, Yachi sitting on a stool in front of him and grasping his hand in hers as she applied disinfectant to his wound. She jumped at the sound and turned to look at you with confusion, Tsukki cocking his brow as he tilted his head as well. Your chest heaved as you clung to the door frame before you took a deep breath and straightened up.

“Can-can I help?” you said, and Yachi slid off the stool and took a step back from Tsukki as you stepped towards him to grab some bandages and more disinfectant. As you sat down in front him, you turned to look at Yachi. “You can go back. I’m sure the other boys will feel more at ease knowing you’re there to cheer for them.”

She gave you a hesitant nod and shared a quick look with Tsukki, who nodded, and she closed the door behind her as she rushed back to the court. Once she disappeared, you turned your attention back towards Tsukki’s bleeding hand, your heart squeezing as you watched the blood ooze down his hand. You grabbed a cotton ball and dipped in rubbing alcohol, holding his hand in yours as you dabbed the cut between his fingers with the cotton. You flinched as he hissed in pain, and you looked up at him to see his brows furrowed in pain as his eyes trained on the cut on his hand. As you wiped the blood and readied the bandages to wrap them around his fingers, he grabbed your wrist with his unhurt hand, and you looked back up at him in confusion.

“Why are you doing this? You should be at the court cheering for the rest of the team instead of wasting your time here. I can take care of myself,” he said, and you bit your lip as words you wanted to keep hidden threatened to spill out. “While I appreciate your concern, there’s more important things to worry about, so go back.”

His words struck something inside you, and you couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore. You sprang to your feet, the stool you sat on clattering to the floor. “What could be more important than you?! Do you really not want me to care for you, to worry for you? If you don’t, then don’t get hurt in the first place! You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you standing there with blood running down your hand.” You flailed your arms around as you spoke, and Tsukki’s eyes widened at your sudden outburst. “I hate knowing you got hurt, but I’d hate it even more if I couldn’t help you feel better. If I can be of any help to you, I want to be. I’m your friend,” you said, and a stabbing pain shot through your chest as you said that dreaded word—”friend”. 

“I know you are, but that doesn’t mean you have to do this.” He used his free hand to grab your back and push you towards the door. It would be impossible for him to push you out with just one hand, and you decided to use the weakness of his hurt hand against him. You planted your feet and puffed out your cheeks, adamant on staying, and after a few seconds of struggling to move you, Tsukki gave up and sighed. “Just listen to me.”

“No!” you said as you crossed your arms and turned your head away from him.

“Why?” he asked, voice exasperated as he spoke.

You pivoted around to face him, eyes full of determination, and you stepped forward until Tsukki’s legs hit the bed, and he sat back down. You wrapped the bandages around his ring and pinky finger, and once you finished, you took a deep breath and let the words spill out. “Because I like you, stupid!”

He blinked once. Twice. A third time as he processed your words, and a soft dusting of pink sprung up on his cheeks and ears as he understood what you said. You prused your lips to keep a wide smile from plastering to your face as you stared at the flustered Tsukki, ignoring your own embarrassed feelings as you imprinted the picture of him blushing into your mind.

“You-you can’t just suddenly say things like  _ th-that _ !” he stuttered, and you forced yourself to keep a squeal stuffed in your throat. 

You instead pouted and held up two finger hearts for him. “I like you,” you said again. “Was that better? I even added some finger hearts for you.” 

He turned his head away and covered the side of his mouth with his bandaged hand, his face bright red and eyes unsteady. You sat on the bed next to him and leaned closer to him while shoving your face into his to get a better look at his red face. He kept avoiding your gaze and shrank away from you.

“Look at me,” you said.

He shook his head, and you pursed your lips.

“Look at me.”

This time, he turned his head away from you, and you grabbed the sides of his face to turn his gaze back towards you. Your heart exploded as he looked down at his lap, lips shaky as you stared at his red face. You couldn’t hold the squeal from escaping your lips, and you squished his face, his glasses pushing up from his nose.

“You’re too cute!” you squealed, and he grabbed your hands to pry them from his face and escape your clutches. 

“I-I have to get back to the court,” he said, and while during another time, you would have cornered him and told him not to avoid what you said, you knew how worried he was for his teammates, and you didn’t want to keep him from playing. 

You held back from springing another confession upon him and scooted back to give him space. He fixed his bangs, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and walked towards the door. As he slid the door open, you came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look back at you, and you stood on your tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. His cheeks turned pink, and you giggled as you two left the nurse. You went to the bleachers as he jogged back onto the court, his teammates looking relieved as he went towards them.

After Tsukki returned, you focused on the match again and pushed the events of before out of your mind while you worked hard to give Tsukki as much good luck as you could. The scores came deadly close, and you leaned over the edge, almost falling off as you waited for the winning point. As the ball slammed down onto Shiratorizawa’s side, the gymnasium went silent for a few seconds as they waited for the referees to blow their whistle. Once the whistle blew, cheers erupted as you looked at the score, tears pricking your eyes.

Karasuno had won.

You screamed at the top of your lungs, your throat burning, and when the team had cleared out after receiving their award, you ran towards Tsukki and engulfed him in a big hug. The other boys wooed at the sight of you two, but you didn’t care as you snuggled your head into his chest and gave him a big congratulations. He hid his face behind his hand, and the little blush you loved so much returned. The other boys teased him about it, and you took the chance to step away while he joked around with them and relaxed after the match. You gave Yamaguchi your congratulations as well and left them alone 

Though Tsukki would never outright admit it, you had been on his mind ever since your confession during the Shiratorizawa match. While he had his speculations, he never expected you to tell him, especially not while you were bandaging his hand after it got cut by a volleyball. He had spent many sleepless nights tossing and turning as he replayed those few minutes over and over in his head, the way your lips pushed out when you confessed and the way you kept getting closer and closer to him to see his reaction. It was all too much for his heart, and he settled for laying on his back and staring up at his ceiling, thoughts of how to talk to you the next day swimming around his mind.

On the outside, he acted as if nothing changed, but whenever you came within his field of vision, his heart pounded, his veins thrummed, and his mind became filled with thoughts of you. Things he had never noticed about you before would catch his attention, such as the way you’d tap your fingers on the table when you were bored, how you’d pull on your earlobe as you took tests, how you’d stand on your tippy toes when talking with him to get closer to his face, the way you’d skip home whenever you got a good score on a test, the way you’d send him finger hearts at random times for no reason, the way your little snaggletooth poked out whenever you smiled, or the way your eyes lit up and pupils dilated whenever you looked or talked to him. 

Even when the two of you weren’t in the same classes for your third year, he couldn’t get you out of his mind, so he’d call you out on dates (not) to get his daily fix of you. Though you had confessed to him, you acted as if it never happened and never pressured him for an answer. Tsukki couldn’t take it and wanted to hear your voice say you liked him again, but he couldn’t find the courage to tell you himself how he felt. By the time he decided to work up the courage, graduation came around. It was now or never.

While the principal droned on for the graduation speech, Tsukki ran through his mind what he’d say to you and where he’d say it. He settled for confessing under the cherry blossom trees. Though cliche, he felt it would be perfect, and the thought of kissing you while blossoms swirled around the two of you felt like something out of a romance anime. When the speech ended and the students cheered,signalling they had graduated, everyone rushed outside to meet with friends and family and to say their farewells. 

Tsukki took a deep sigh as he went out and searched for you. He caught sight of Yamaguchi first, and the boy told him where you were. In an instant, Tsukki rushed off to find you, and Yamaguchi smiled at his friend’s behavior. 

Tsukki turned the corner of the school and saw you leaning against a cherry blossom tree, the pink flowers rustling above you. He stepped towards you, and you turned around at the sound of loud breathing from behind you. Your eyes widened as Tsukki walked up to you.

“What-what is it, Tsukki? Are you okay? You look like you ran here!” you said, a hand on his upper arm as he placed a hand on the tree to hold himself up and let ragged breaths push past his lips. 

“I-I have something… something important to tell you,” he said.

“Okay, just catch your breath first.”

He shook his head. “No, I have to say it now before I chicken out.”

At his words, you tilted your head to the side. You waited in silence for him to speak, and he gulped and took a deep breath. He looked up at you, his eyes peeking out from over his glasses, and your breath caught in your chest at the affectionate look in his eyes.

“I… I like you. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to return your feelings; I was just too scared to tell you even though I knew how you felt about me. After you confessed, I found myself thinking about you every second of the day, and before long, I knew I was in love with you. I can’t imagine myself telling anyone else but you these three words, and I don’t want to tell anyone else the three words.” He paused to a deep breath. “You’re beautiful and adorable, and I could write an entire essay on why I like you, and maybe I should have because then I would have been able to form my thoughts and deliver them better. You were so much more brave than me to tell me how you felt back when we were first years, and I’m sorry for only telling you now. I just didn’t want to let you go before I told you my feelings.”

You clutched your chest as the words spilled from his lips and sent your heart pounding in your chest. The words you had dreamed of hearing from him were being spoken, and it felt unreal. The more he talked, the more you knew it wasn’t a dream, and you wanted nothing more than to jump at him and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, but a dull pain throbbed in your chest. The two of you had graduated, and you didn’t know what college he had gotten into. Who knew if you’d even be able to see each other now. 

Though planes, trains, and cars existed, you didn’t know how easy it would be to constantly commute long hours to meet him, if you even could. He seemed to suddenly think the same as his face dropped, and he looked at you with desperate eyes.

“What college are you going to?” Tsukki asked, his tone sad, and your heart sank. “I got into OO University.”

The moment he said his university, your heart fluttered, and you bit your lip to hide your wide grin. Tsukki tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for you to answer, and the sight of an impatient  _ Tsukishima Kei _ made your heart warm. “Hmmm, I wonder where I am going,” you said, deciding to tease him a little.

He let out a huff and pulled you closer to him, his face centimeters from yours as he stared down at you with irritated eyes, though you could see the playfulness behind them mixing with impatience. While you wanted to tease him more, you didn’t want him to die from waiting, and you cleared your throat and pushed away from him. You turned away from him and readied yourself. You heard the scuffing of his shoes on the ground beneath the tree, and you bit your lip again to hide your smile. With a deep breath, you turned around to face him and held up two finger hearts for him.

“I got into OO University as well!” you said, and Tsukki’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open before he rushed towards you and picked you up in his arms, spinning you around in the air. He stopped spinning and held you in the air against him while he stared into your eyes, the sun glinting off his glasses as you stared right back.

“You’re not kidding, right?” he asked, and you let your lips draw back into a wide, toothy smile.

“No! We’re going to college together!” 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he set you down and pulled you closer to him. He rested his head on your shoulder, his heart pounding in his chest as he held you. Your own heart mirrored his and ricocheted off your ribs at his proximity, and you grabbed the back of his shirt as you dug your face into his chest, inhaling his cologne. After a few minutes of hugging, he pulled away to look at your face, and worry stained his face as he saw your eyes glossy with tears. He grabbed the sides of your face and pulled your face close to his.

“Wha-what’s wrong?” he asked, and you shook your head and placed your hands over his.

“I’m just happy,” you said, and Tsukki wasted no time connecting his lips with yours. Your heart pounded in your ears as his soft lips pressed against yours, and electricity shot through your body as his warmth seeped into you. The feeling of his lips against yours felt like nothing you could have ever imagined, and you relaxed against his hold as he kissed you. His lips felt as soft as pillows and as warm and soothing as a nicely lit fire during winter and tasted like vanilla lip balm. 

“I love you. So much,” you told him when you two pulled away.

“I love you too,” he said, and you reconnected your lips for another sweet, soft kiss. 

You never wanted to leave him, but when your parents called you, you had to pull away from him, your heart sinking as the feeling of his warmth against you disappeared. He gave you a swift peck on the cheek, a soft chuckle leaving him as you blushed, and you gave him a shy look before running to your parents. While they walked towards the car, you turned back around to give Tsukki one last glass.

As if reassuring you of your future together, he held up two finger hearts for you, and tears spilled down your face as you imagined what the future had in store for you. A soft breeze blew through the trees, and cherry blossom petals fell around Tsukki as you waved to him and followed your parents. You loved him, and nothing would ever make that change.


End file.
